Una excusa, tus dientes
by AliceChann
Summary: Han pasado unos días desde que Tooth recuperó a sus hadas y los guardianes vuelven a sus oficios, pero Tooth a pesar de amar su trabajo no podrá evitar escaparse un momento para ver a su otro amor. JackXTooth.


**Realmente hoy mismo fui a ver la película ''El Origen de los guardianes'' realmente esta película no me ha decepcionado, el doblaje muy bien, su historia, los personajes la animación...¡TODO! pero lo que más me gustó fue ver a Jack y Tooth...realmente no sé pero me da que sienten algo el uno por el otro y por eso aquí estoy queriendo seguir como una pequeña secuela dedicada a esta hermosa pareja.**

**Notas: **

**1-Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los uso para crear mis historias y entretener a quién lo lea.**

**2-Los nombres de los personajes los usaré en inglés ya que me parecen más originales que traducirlos.**

* * *

** Una excusa, tus dientes.**

Estaba tan feliz que su cara solo destilaba una enorme felicidad, después de días y días sin saber nada de sus haditas al fin las tenía a todas junto a ella nuevamente, y no era para menos, para ella cada una de sus mini haditas eran como sus propias hijas y las amaba. Su palacio ya estaba reconstruido gracias a que los niños volvieron a creer en ella gracias a los esfuerzos de todos los guardianes, y ahora…el nuevo guardián Jack Frost, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de enamorada al solo recordar su nombre mientras colocaba la última cajita llena de dientes en su sitio correspondiente., estaba feliz que ahora también fuese guardián, eso significaba poder verlo más a menudo, a él y a su sonrisa radiante y blanca como la nieve.

–Bien…y esta fue la última… ¡buen trabajo a todas! – dijo Tooth siendo rodeada por un grupo de estas que la besaban y abrazaban mientras otras se sentaban rendidas dónde podían.

–Pero no podemos pararnos a descansar, ahora mismo los niños necesitan creer más que nunca así que vamos a por dientes, ahora mismo varios molares y algún que otro incisivo central deben recogerse en Cambridge ¡vamos, vamos, vamos! –gritó con entusiasmo mandando a varias haditas mientras ella iba también dispuesta a ir cuando Baby Tooth se puso delante intentando decirle algo.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó viendo como señalaba una de las torres dónde guardaban dientes y fue directamente hacia allí siguiendo a Baby Tooth que señalaba un hueco dónde faltaba una cajita con dientes.

– ¿Ehh? Ahí es donde deberían ir los dientes de…Jack Frost…– no pudo evitar ruborizarse al pensar nuevamente en él mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, ahora sí tendría una pequeña excusa para poder verle y pedirle sus hermosos dientes para colocarlos de vuelta en la torre.

–Baby Tooth, te dejo encargada un momento… ¡voy a por los dientes de Jack! – gritó mientras se alejaba volando dejando a Baby Tooth inflando los mofletes de la envidia que fuese Tooth por los dientes de Jack.

Mientras volaba notaba la suave brisa del viento meciendo sus hermosas plumas cuando paró en seco… ¿dónde podría estar Jack? Seguramente en alguna zona fría creando ventiscas y nieve para que los niños jugasen, y al estar a mitad de Abril lo más probable era que estuviese por América del Norte por lo que dirigió sus alas hacia allí volando lo más rápido que podía, solo ella sabía las ganas que tenía de verle aunque fuese un momento. Ya casi llegaba cuando notó una presencia cercana de unos dientes, sin duda alguna eran los dientes de Jack…y fue cuando a lo lejos lo vio, volando entre las calles de aquel pueblecito llenando las aceras con aquella nieve fría y blanca. Se escondió un momento tras un árbol sin dejar de ver como se divertía y los niños que lo veían lo saludaban dejando en desconcierto a numerosos padres que creían que era por la nieve que iba cayendo y a algunos los hacía resbalar con su escarcha para que tropezaran sacándole a Tooth una leve risita.

–Ni siendo guardián has cambiado Jack…– murmuró Tooth siguiéndolo a escondidas hasta que lo vio llegar a un parque dónde se entretuvo con los niños creando un jaleo de juegos que solo él podría lograr. Tooth se acercó un poco más quedando detrás de la rama de un árbol cubierto de nieve para ver a los niños y a Jack más de cerca, pero lo que no se esperó fue que una de las bolas fueran a parar allí haciendo que todo el árbol temblase dejando caer la nieve encima de ella y la enterraran en el suelo.

– ¡Ohm! – soltó un pequeño grito notando como su cuerpo temblaba un poco por el frío y apenas podía ver nada hasta que poco a poco la nieve se fue apartando dejando a la vista unos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban sorprendidos quizás de verla allí.

– ¿Tooth?– ese tono de voz y esa sonrisa blanca…no podía ser otro que Jack Frost, mirándola divertido de verla cubierta de nieve mientras se sostenía de su bastón.

–Jaja, sí que eres Tooth… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ayudándola a levantarse mientras Tooth nerviosa no sabía cómo responderle y solo atinaba a quitarse el resto de nieve que quedaba por su cuerpo mirando nerviosa sus manos.

–Hola Jack, no pues…solo pasaba por aquí je…bueno más bien…esto…–miraba sus manos nerviosa sin saber que decir, Jack la había pillado desprevenida pero el chillido de una niña la sacó de su trance.

`` ¡El hada de los dientes! ¡Mamá mira está ahí! ¿Has visto que bonita?´´

``Si cariño preciosa, pero ahora vámonos, que casi anochece´´

–Será mejor salir de aquí, casi me olvido que tú no eres invisible a casi todos los niños como yo…– aunque lo dijo como en plan broma, Tooth pudo notar un deje de tristeza en la voz de Jack mientras volaban hasta el tejado de una casa.

–Entonces... ¿has venido en busca de dientes? –preguntó Jack sonriendo mientras la miraba sentándose encima de la chimenea de aquel tejado y Tooth volaba a su lado.

–Bueno…más o menos, la verdad vengo a por los tuyos Jack…– dijo Tooth mirando como Jack la miraba confundido sin entender. –Es decir, no los que tienes ahora, sino los tuyos de antes cuándo eras niño y pues son los único que me faltan, y debo guardarlos, porque como tú sabes soy la guardiana de los recuerdos de los niños y…mmff…–de repente no pudo seguir hablando al notar el frío tacto de los labios de Jack sobre los suyos que la habían pillado desprevenida, sus ojos se abrieron como platos durante un segundo pero lentamente los fue cerrando dejándose llevar moviendo ambos los labios lentamente y luego sus lenguas se acariciaban con timidez, si aquello era un sueño creado por Sandy realmente no quería despertar nunca. Lentamente se fueron alejando unos labios de otros haciendo que ambos soltaran un poco de vapor al respirar por el frío sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

–Jack…yo…–murmuró Tooth pero dejó de hablar al sentir como en la mano le colocaban algo frío y mirando vio que era la cajita de Jack con sus dientes.

–Hablas demasiado–dijo Jack soltando una leve risa mientras acariciaba la mano levemente– hasta luego Tooth. –le dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba y sin decir nada más se alejó volando mientras volvía a su trabajo con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tooth aún aturdida y sonrojada se tocó los labios mirando como Jack de alejaba hasta perderlo de vista.

–Hasta otra Jack... –murmuró alzando el vuelo de vuelta al Palacio de la Hadas, no podía esperar más, ambos eran guardianes, los niños los necesitaban igual que ellos a los niños y no tienen tiempo para vida sentimental, pero al menos sabía…que la amaba…ese beso se lo había demostrado…la amaba de igual forma que ella a él y no podía sentirse más feliz por ello aunque no pudiesen estar mucho tiempo juntos aquellos pequeños momentos valían la pena vivir por toda la eternidad, solo esperaba que Baby Tooth no se diese cuenta o entonces se tendría que aguantar sus celos de mini hada, aunque eso le haría gracia en cierta parte.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí dejo este pequeño One-Shot espero que les guste y dejen review, acepto críticas siempre que sean con respeto, alabanzas y opiniones ^^**

**Y como se habrán dado cuenta yo apoyo el JackXTooth a pesar que haya gente que piense que es extraño, pero para mí el amor creo que va más allá del contacto físico o sexual.**

**¡Hasta otro fic! :DD**


End file.
